


《王嗣》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 君王需要仁慈来标榜民心，而他，便要成为那把杀尽宵小的嗜血利刃。





	《王嗣》chapter（1）

阿斯加德自从新王上任后，举国上下弥漫着一股粉饰太平的风气。国王性情古怪风流，亲王又无心朝政，天天逗鸟遛弯儿也不辅佐王兄。于是大臣公爵们小贪怡情，致力于呈现出一个欣欣向荣的太平盛世。

“殿下，Stuart夫人离宫前恳请您去一趟陛下那儿。”Bucky拎着他的鸟笼回到自己的寝殿时，那个圆眼睛的小侍卫又等在门口了，“陛下心情不好。”

“真的是Stuart夫人的意思？”Bucky猜不透自己那个王兄的心思，勾着玩世不恭的笑意去逗鸟笼里的麻雀，谁都不知道为什么他堂堂一个亲王要养这种不值钱的野禽，“我知道了。”

Bucky不修边幅地拎着鸟笼就直接去了国王的宫殿，他的王兄正在看公文，一头梳理整齐的黑发乌亮地贴着头皮，看见他来了，便懒懒地招了招手。

“这只麻雀还没死？”Loki不客气地直接掀开了笼门，伸手进去逗弄鸟雀，直到被狠狠啄了几口才收回手，眯着一双幽绿的眼睛也看不出喜怒，“它刚刚想弑君。”

“别总是让Stuart夫人服侍你了，为什么放着那么多beta侍从仆人不用？”Bucky没理会王兄的无理取闹，Loki喜欢这种装糊涂耍性子的小把戏，否则他的精明狠毒会显得太吓人，阿斯加德的臣子不需要太英明的国王，“那些说她是国王情妇的流言太难听了，虽然你也是个omega，但所有人都以为你是alpha。”

“Stuart的夫人是我的乳母，我少数几个信任的人之一。”Loki嗤笑了一声，看来在那帮同样姓odinson的家伙眼里，他已经荒唐到令人发指了，“只有alpha才能当国王，如果王子稀少，像你这样的beta也不是不行，你怎么不当？”

Bucky不说话了，向来温柔和煦的脸色也变得冷硬苍白。

当他们还是王子时，Bucky曾失踪过整整三个月，回来之后就完全变了一个人。乖巧懂事的少年变得叛逆张扬，一时间比他聪明狡猾的王兄还会挑事儿。

“这次叫你来的不是Stuart夫人，是我。”Loki适时地转移了话题，他说话总忍不住变得尖酸刻薄，但Bucky是他为数不多不愿伤害的人，“那帮死老头儿开始急着把女儿往我床上塞了，不逼一个王后出来绝不罢休。”

“你即位了六年多，别说王嗣，连个私生子都没有。”Bucky的面色恢复了正常，吊儿郎当地从桌上抓了把零食吃，他和Loki都喜欢甜食，“贞洁刚烈得跟一个等征战丈夫回家的……”“闭嘴，Bucky。”

被戳到痛处的Loki面色也拉了下来，Bucky幸灾乐祸地弯了弯灰绿色的大眼睛，扳回一局。

Loki不但不是alpha，他作为一个omega，甚至早已经不是处子。

“那就弄一个出来。”Bucky的眼神跟着Loki捏着的最后一颗蜜饯打岔，omega国王优雅地将它丢进了嘴里，挑衅地挑了挑眉毛。

“弄什么？”Bucky以下犯上地把剩下的坚果连着盘子一起端了过来，“你要弄死谁？”“这次不死人，我生。”Loki晃了晃手指头，挑剔地用上等丝帕擦净了碎屑，“我准备挑一个优质的alpha，弄个私生子出来。”

“嘶……”Bucky瞪大了眼睛，面部表情因为太过惊讶反倒像是在牙疼，“你终于走到真正的昏君这一步了，王兄。”

阿萨王族史上的风流韵事不在少数，有两任君王的母亲都是他们父王的众多情妇之一，甚至还因为当时的皇后残忍善妒，以至于王子凋零，出现过一任女君。

但那些君王中，无一例外的没有omega。

“我把这件事交给你，Bucky。”Loki一旦决定了某件事，就是奥丁再世也休想拦住他，“秘密地举国搜寻100个符合条件的alpha，然后由我亲自挑选。”

“我有多久时间？”Bucky懒洋洋的坐姿挺拔了起来，体内和Loki相同的好事因子开始沸腾，灰绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“也许我会先找到合自己胃口的，哈！”

Loki嗤笑了一声，挥手让Bucky回去。他得把内务大臣呈上来的财务报表重新看一遍，以免阿斯加德被某些蛀虫啃光了根基。

远在北疆战场的此刻。

“将军，矮人族投降了。”哨兵有些哆嗦地躬身禀报，明明战役大捷，军营中的将士们却因为森严酷厉的军规而不敢大肆庆祝，“矮人国王上贡了六十二坛北地美酒，十二位附属精灵族美人。”

正规的供奉自是直达王城，这些四两拨千斤的“小礼”早已是不成文的规矩，向来是统领将军挑过后再分赏给部下。

但在Thor·laufeyson这儿，一律行不通。

“把人退回去，”通体冰蓝的异族alpha收回了飘远的神思，将脖颈上悬挂着的兽牙挂坠塞回了盔甲的领口之中，“酒你们自己看着办。”

“遵……遵命。”这已是这位在战场上只要报出名号，便能让敌军闻风丧胆士气锐减的将领最宽厚的处置了。

Thor转过头，手中巨型的刀斧随着凛冽的北风铮鸣。而他望向的地方，是王城所在，更是执念所寄。

Loki，时隔六年，我终于回来。

Bucky的动作很快，他打起精神时不比Loki差，只是手段还嫩了些，或说是更容易心软。

亲王很了解国王的喜好，Loki是个过于高挑的omega，以至于能够比他更高大的alpha已在少数，而他对于相貌又无比苛刻……

Bucky放走了一批家境贫寒的独生子，Loki在事成后必定会杀人灭口，这些家庭若没了顶梁柱，也只有死路一条。

“把册子交过去吧。”年轻的亲王熬了好几夜，睡意席卷时困得再也睁不开眼。他将记载着alpha的信息，还有他们便于管理统计的对应编号等资料一并让内侍送去了Loki那里，便合衣趴在自己的桌案上昏昏睡去。

“殿下，被选中的人已经带来了。”Bucky醒过来时还有些迷糊，他理了理衣袍，打量着那个哪怕穿着粗布麻衫，也难以让人忽略宽肩窄腰的alpha。

好吧，金发，蓝眼睛，还有这个快长到脖子上的大胡子。的确是Loki那家伙的审美观，有相当一部分也是Bucky的，谁让他们是一母同胞的兄弟呢！

“他需要去洗个澡，然后修建一下胡子……”Bucky不忍心再打量这个注定会遭受兔死狗烹的悲惨结局的alpha，而那个人却率先开口：“……Buck？”

笃定而沙哑的呼唤，这世上只有一个人会这么叫阿斯加德唯一的亲王。

Bucky仿佛被钉在了原地，然后他喝退了所有侍从，将这个几乎要望着他热泪盈眶的alpha仔仔细细地看了一遍，从突出坚毅的眉骨，到胡须下饱满柔软的唇。

“上帝……”Bucky的泪腺几乎在刹那间濒临崩溃，他几乎有11年未曾哭泣过了，玩世不恭的亲王重新变成了当年那个活泼纯真的小王子，“你是Steve，我的小马倌Steve！”

他的Steve还活着，而他的王兄，阿斯加德绝对权威的国王，还等着他去复命。

Bucky不得不向担忧地拉住他的Steve反复保证自己能摆平这件事，然后走进了茫茫夜色中。他在孤身去往宫殿的路上发现自己被一个alpha尾随了，那人从阴影中走了出来，身材高大悍勇至夸张的地步，如同一尊逆光而立的天神像。

没有任何一个阿萨人能够拥有这样的体魄。

“Thor·laufeyson？你不是要到三天后才回……”“我接到了一个听上去十分荒唐的线报，odinson亲王。”

Loki，你当真是个十足的撒谎精。

“我不知道我对着一本小册子能选中什么稀奇货色。”Loki吃了备孕的药物，omega甜腻旖旎的信息素便淡淡地飘散开来，好在这影响不到他身为beta的王弟，“你见过他，不如先给我描述一下？”

“他就在床帐之后，”Bucky始终低着头，他发誓自己已经心虚到只要一抬头就会被Loki看穿，“金发，蓝眼睛，还有修剪得体的胡须……就像你那个……”odin在上，他说的都是实话。

“别再提那个孬种了，Bucky。”Loki属于omega的那部分被压抑了太久，因而此刻他心情十分舒畅，笑起来颇有几分风情万种的模样，却看得Bucky心惊肉跳，“你走吧，明日我会将你看中许久的那匹纯种小马驹，当作你完成任务的奖赏送给你。”

Loki不急不缓地为自己倒了一杯酒，喝至微醺才起身向自己的床榻走去。他在等体内的药效扩散，也在等酒精麻痹自己。

优雅高傲的omega哼着无谓的小调，垂着眼掀开了床帐。而本该被药晕过去的alpha突然暴起摁住了他，Loki低吼了一声企图反击，却在一刹那间撞进了一双熟悉到心惊的眼眸。

他毫无胜算。

alpha的约顿血统野蛮强悍，在战场上至今从未有过敌手，刀疤和伤痕便是点缀他蓝色皮肤的花纹。

但让Loki绝望的是，此刻将他压在身下的，不是其他任何人，偏偏是Thor。

他刚刚亲口诋毁是个孬种的人。

“Loki……六年未见，看来你活得很舒坦。” Thor低下头，眯起了血色迷离的锋锐双眼。

他是来自战败国约顿海姆的质子；是阿斯加德最骁勇善战的将军；是Loki·odinson少年时隐秘的恋人；更是如今的阿萨君王，曾经心甘情愿在这幽闭王廷中献出处子之身的alpha。

Loki干涩地张了张口，所有的回忆，甜蜜的晦涩的残酷的，一起从他脑海中最沉寂的地方爆发了出来。于是他丢盔弃甲，不可抑制地像任何一个屈服于alpha威压之下的omega那样颤抖了起来。

“陛下，臣来侍寝，愿为你死而后已。”  
“Thor？！你怎么提前......我要一个完全属于我的继承人，一个血统纯正的阿斯加德人！”

Thor笑了，他曾经像朝阳那般明烈温暖，此刻咧开上扬的嘴角却如同冰原上崩塌的裂线。alpha撩开omega在那底下空无一物的金绿长袍，劲窄的腰卡进了他的两腿之间。

“Loki，你真软……”“闭嘴！别让母后知道我同你这样厮混……”“我真心喜欢你……”  
少年时温柔缠绵的细语，参杂着禁忌而甜蜜的心思。他们曾经更加亲密，却在此刻被衬托成了一场笑话。

“Thor……”Loki剧烈地喘息了起来，他知道接下来会发生什么，但这无关情欲，Thor只是想折磨他，就像Loki曾经对他做的那样，“别指望我会道歉！”

“你不需要道歉，我的小骗子。”alpha粗糙的手指抚摸过Loki尖瘦的下巴，那曾是他们之间心领神会的调情和默契。Loki的呼吸滞了滞，随即便因为药效的发酵而面色酡红的喘息了起来，“看看这双漂亮的绿眼睛，它们曾经是怎样在我面前演技精湛地哭泣，骗得我心甘情愿为你远赴边疆，只为了让你毫无顾忌地登上王位？”

“父王发现了我们的私情，我只能放弃你！”Thor凑得很近，Loki开合的唇不断地蹭到他的胡须，暖光下约顿人蓝色的皮肤包裹着饱满迸发的肌肉，让溃不成军的Omega头晕目眩，“Bucky无心王位，母亲又病重受不得刺激......我只能顶上去，Thor。”

“你可以选择当我最得力的臣子，Thor。”国王舔了舔嘴唇，识时务地选择服软，“而不是违背王命执意率军追击余部，让我在举国上下的臣民面前颜面扫地。”

“那场战役让我成为了军权在握的重臣，可惜我没能看见你不得不赏赐我时懊恼的嘴脸。”Thor没有理会Omega蛊惑人心的游说，而放在六年前，他一定会再一次被Loki迷惑，“我必须要衣锦还乡，权倾朝野，才能向你索要更多。”

你的忠贞，你的歉意，你的爱。

“哈啊......不......”alpha扶着涨硬巨大的性器，将它推进了Omega泥泞湿软的肉穴，Loki有些艰难地睁大了眼睛，他印象中的Thor是一个少年，身形挺拔修长，眉眼落拓，连在性事上都温柔得让人脸红。

不......不该是这样，他要的是一个血统纯正的王储，而不是一个蓝皮肤的混血！

“我回来了，Loki。”Thor亲了亲Loki汗湿的鬓角，他无比庆幸自己的消息迅捷，才没让这具原本属于自己的，如今愈发成熟和甜腻的身体被别的alpha得手，“这个古老而腐朽的王国，该变天了。”

君王需要仁慈来标榜民心，而他，便要成为那把杀尽宵小的嗜血利刃。


End file.
